Heavenly Mirage
by alitablake
Summary: PWP.  Prequel to Sho's Prisoner video. Angel Kyoko finds Angel Mimori falling deeper into the Demon Sho's embrace and tries to protect her as best as she can only to reveal Sho's true desires.


**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!**

**I realize that Prisoner has been over done, but I got this crazy idea and had to write it out. I'll tell you my warped idea after you read it. This is a PWP. You have been warned.**

**The start of this story is based on the characters of Sho's music video, not the actors. Please keep that in mind, and it will help take care of the OOCness. Granted I did use their names to help differentiate between the three of them. ******

* * *

><p>He had finally gotten her. One of heaven's creatures was here in his arms, giving her heart to a demon like him. Though perhaps it should be the other way around. All of the angels loved demons. They loved everything. The war did not matter to them, to them demons were just lost souls, needing redemption. Perhaps this was another case of that. Perhaps this beautiful creature beside him only thought she was saving him from pain and sorrow. Her love knew no bounds, so it was difficult to tell the difference between her loves. Nevertheless, he loved her. She had stolen his heart and being the demon he was - selfish, willful and rebellious - he had to have her.<p>

While in his opinion they took things slow. He courted her, spoke to her, loved her for eons. He thought of nothing but her, and what was best for her; however, she wanted the same for him. She wanted to see him happy, to please him and make his heart and soul soar. Angels were not vain, while he very much was. He bathed in her attentions and actions, fed on them - on her, like a babe growing in it's mother's womb, and that made her happy. She wanted to see that specific smile on his face, so when he touched her and wanted to gratify the desire to hold her, she didn't protest.

Still, being a demon, things were going to go too far.

Mimori's eyes widened as Sho kissed her. She wasn't really expecting it. This type of thing was what the humans did, never angels. Yet, here he was, pressing his very warm, soft lips upon hers. She stayed still against his attention, not knowing what to do. The contact was brief, Sho pulling back with the most tortured look on his face. He had done something wrong, knew that a demon speaking, let alone kissing an angel was a incomparable sin. He pulled away the moment she stopped breathing and was about to apologize when she pushed herself forward and returned his kiss. It was there a fraction of a second and gone the next. He almost let himself believe it was just his imagination, but the dark blush on her pale white cheek proved otherwise.

"Don't look so sad, Sho," she told him softly, "It was just surprising." She tried to reassure him. An angel so concerned over a demon. It felt so wrong, yet he grew to love it. Sho smirked at her and tilted his head slightly to the right. He leaned in again, slower this time, allowing her to prepare herself, and she did. She licked her lips nervously, and he watched her close her eyes and pucker her lips. His heart was racing, his blood rushing in every single direction at once as he watched her accept the physical touch of a demon. He kissed her again, gently pressing his burning lips upon hers. He was so overwhelmed by the silky touch that Sho pushed it further.

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, tilting her head for better access. His lips hungrily engulfed hers, trying to absorb her essence into his very soul. Which he slowly was, her will became his. She wanted him happy and to do so, she quickly mimicked his movements, responding to his actions in kind. Mimori passionately kissed him back, returning his fervor with every ounce of her own. It was when her cool hand came up touched his burning skin that made him lose his mind.

Mimori whimpered as his mouth pressed harder against hers. She felt the tip of his tongue sweep across her lip several times. It wasn't until she tasted copper upon her tongue that made her open her mouth. The moment she did, his serpent slick tongue invaded her mouth and danced with hers. His hand released her face and slipped back into her long blonde hair while his mouth continued its quest in hers. He gripped her hair tightly, as if it was too painful to let her go, and her heart warmed at the need. He needed her, so very badly, and she wanted to help him. Her hand ran up his chest, almost burning her fingertips as she glided up his skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely as he kissed her.

Sho slowly pushed her down onto the ground, unable to control his desires. His right hand was buried in her hair, holding her head, forcing her to keep the kiss going. His left wandered down her body, sliding down her curves, curves an angel should never have. He laid on top of her as she was embraced by the earth below her. While the ground below her loved her and gave her a soft spot of rich lush grass to rest, he would have created a barren cracked wasteland. An earth so corrupted that nothing would live there again. Even now the life she created shunned away from him as his hand held her waist.

He didn't care, and Mimori didn't notice. Her mind and heart was filled with trying to make her love happy. It got easier as he took over. His hand released her hair once she laid on the ground and untied the lace around her neck. His lips moved from hers allowing her to breath more freely and kissed their way down her jaw line. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue ran down the length of her neck. She had never in her life felt this before. This burning fiery sensation that he was introducing her to. She felt like flames were embracing her everywhere he touched, every place he kissed left a sear upon her skin. It wasn't painful, yet it wasn't like the pleasant experiences she had felt before.

Sho devoured the flesh he revealed, pushing away the little criss-crossed lace that held up her collar with his mouth. He licked, kissed and nibbled her collarbone from one shoulder to the other. He opened his eyes and looked at her, worried about seeing the rejection and fear on her face, but there was none. Mimori's eyes were closed, her skin was flushed, and her breathing was coming out in short labored breaths.

"Beautiful," Sho whispered making Mimori flutter her eyes open. He was in awe when those blue eyes lovingly looked upon him. The moment she smiled warming him, his will broke. He whipped down and reclaimed her mouth once again as his hand pushed off the sleeves on her shoulders. He shoved down the fabric of her silk dress past her biceps to her elbows and then moved his hand to remove the cloth covering her breast. She gasped as his clawed, gloved hand roughly gripped her breast, squeezing the soft malleable flesh. She was so large that his hand couldn't hold all of it, his claw lightly dimpling the flesh.

His mouth moved down so he may taste her. The moment his mouth captured her breast she moaned loudly and arched her back towards him, driving him on further. Sho cupped her breast, trying to shove as much of the tender flesh into his mouth and teased the hardened tip with his tongue. Mimori freed up her arms, and her hands found their way into his hair an she held him gently. Even in the throes of passion she was soft and sweet. He almost wished he could be the same. He wanted to worship her, to treat her as the angel she was, but the demon only wanted more. He untied the lace at the front of her bodice and loosed up the entire dress. Before he took it off though, he wanted free of his restraints. He stood up on his knees and removed the chain that held his jacket on. He jerked the leather off and tossed it away. Mimori watched him undress, and he expected to see the heat and lust in her eyes as he revealed his upper body, but nothing. She looked at him as she always did, love and admiration. She looked at him like he was something to be cherished and held gently, not something to be lusted over.

He took off the main points, his jacket and pants, leaving his gloves and jewelry on. He really didn't see them as something to take off and didn't think to remove them. Once his clothing disappeared he wanted the same for her. He stripped off her dress, exposed the soft beautiful sexy angel she was. Her perfect flawless body laid beneath, slightly pink from the flush of blood rushing below her skin. His mouth salivated at the thought of tasting that hot liquid, but he refrained. He wanted to please her, to show her how good he could make her feel.

Mimori was completely bare when he was done. There wasn't a scrap of anything to mar her skin. He wanted it all, completely unblemished and free for him to see, touch and taste. As his eyes devoured her form making her feel uncomfortable. She pulled her arms over her chest as a blush decorated her skin. He growled as she tried to cover up. He took her wrists and forced them above her head. She yelped at the abruptness of it. The motion jerked her body making certain parts of her jiggle so very seductively. He had enough staring and moved in.

Sho leaned down and took a breast into his mouth as he held her arms down into the ground. She squirmed beneath him, her silken legs rubbed against his as he milked her breast. He bit down making her buckle up, brushing against his hardened sex. He moaned for the first time and attacked with renewed intensity. He let go of her arms, wanting to fill his hands with the curves she offered. Somewhere inside of him, he was waiting for her to shove him off. To use her powers to burn him and force him away from her heavenly body. Yet, instead of pain, he felt pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest and glided them around his ribs to stop at his back. She was embracing him, holding him gently and urging him forward.

His hands ran over her body to her thighs. He ran his claws up and down her venerable skin trying so very hard not to pierce her. _No pain, no blood, only pleasure, love. _His mind tried to keep him in control, restraining his inner desires from going too far. Sho gripped her thighs and forced them open. She gasped and pushed away momentarily but relaxed as he slowed down. He didn't want to force her, didn't want to push her too far. He released her, putting his hands on the ground destroying the grass that caressed her skin as he did. He softened his kisses and gently pressed his lips on her skin, slowly moving up to taste her sweet lips once again.

Once there, he gripped her waist and rolled them over. She squeaked in surprise and blinked taking in the new position. She looked down at him looking strained but concerned, and she laughed. Her bell like laugh filled the area making flowers bloom and the skies clear. Every thing heard her joy and responded to it, including himself. He smiled, genuinely smiled, and it made her seem to shine above him. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. She straddled his stomach, too high for him, but he let her be. His hands ran up and down her back, curving his claws around the curve of her ass and down her thighs. His mouth tried to feed from her mouth as she sensuously kissed him. He stayed in control, allowing her to control the beat of the moment. He was able to control everything but his hands, those were everywhere on her person.

**"STOP!" **

A scream tore through the area, stopping both lovers cold in their heated embrace. They turned to look for the source of the scream to find her friend watching them only a few yards away.

"Stop, please. Look at what you are doing to her," Kyoko pleaded, crying as she looked at her friend's body. Sho looked at his lover for the first time. Her skin was marred with scratches, bites, bruises and red burns that looked like they were about to blister. Long wicked scratches decorated her thighs, crawling around her bottom and up her back. Her breast were colored in almost every color imaginable. His eyes filled with sorrow and shame as he looked at the damage he's done to her. He felt her hand on his cheek, forcing his gaze to her face. She was smiling, lovingly gazing upon him, not feeling the pain he's caused her. His heart jumped into this throat, and he wanted to cry.

Sho felt more than saw the other angel approach them. Mimori smiled at Kyoko as if nothing was wrong as Kyoko kneeled down beside them, her hands hovering over her friend's abused body. He couldn't look away from the weeping angel. She was crying so very sadly as she looked at Mimori. Mimori took her hand away from Sho and cradled Kyoko's crying face. Just like him, she didn't want Kyoko looking so sad. Kyoko closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against Mimori's hand and a soft smile spread on her lips. Sho felt something rise within the new angel and closed his eyes as her form started to shine brightly. It was too bright, shooting pain through his eyes and into the depths of his skull. He blinked trying to get use to the light she was emitting, so he could watch them.

He felt Mimori leave him, the weight of her body disappeared, and he felt cold and alone without her. He was only able to see them through squinted eyes. Kyoko was touching her. Her eyes were wet and shinny from her tears but they held such tenderness as she slowly healed the wounds on Mimori's flesh. Sho's eyes followed Kyoko's hands as they caressed Mimori's skin. It was slow, her hands were running down every bit of her skin. It was like she was erasing the damage he caused with a simple swipe of her hand. Everything disappeared as if it never happened, and Mimori was perfect once again.

Once the glow from Kyoko subsided, Sho was able to move. He jerked up and grabbed Mimori, pulling her away from Kyoko in an instant. Both the angels cried out, one from surprise the other from pain as they were ripped apart by the demon beside them. The moment Sho's arm wrapped around Mimori's waist a bruise appeared and his chained gloved hand bit harshly into her skin. Kyoko's tears erupted from her eyes again as he clung to his beloved angel. Mimori didn't cry at the obvious pain he was inflicting on her, but because both of the people she loved most were unhappy. Both of them looked at Mimori the moment tears started to fall from her face. Mimori didn't know what to do to keep them both happy, her lover and her friend were both hurting.

"Stop. Please stop crying," Kyoko whispered gently before Sho could. Kyoko crawled over towards them making Sho jerk back, forcing Mimori closer to him. The smell of blood filled the area as his claws sunk into Mimori's waist. Kyoko cried out and surged forward, the healing glow starting to spill forth. Sho hissed in pain and hid behind Mimori.

"No!" Mimori cried and curled her body around Sho to protect him. "You're hurting him, stop, Kyoko," she begged. Kyoko pulled away and swallowed the power but eyed them worriedly.

"But he's hurting you," Kyoko said with a tear stricken voice.

"He isn't. He can't hurt me," Mimori said with the most tender endearing tone. "Watch," she told Kyoko and turned to Sho. "Sho, please take it away." Sho looked up at her, her eyes filled with unconditional trust. His eyes flickered to the other angel, who only looked at him with sad worried eyes. She was afraid, afraid for her friend and of the demon before them. He turned to the injury he caused and frowned. A steady flow of blood was seeping from his puncture wounds. He leaned in and licked the blood away. His eyes closed in pleasure as the sweet taste of it tickled his tongue.

"Don't," Mimori called out causing Sho to look up at her. She wasn't talking to him but to her friend. Mimori's arm was stretched out towards her, and he glanced over at Kyoko. Light was slowly dying from her hand, a hand that was reaching out towards him. Tears were still falling heavily from her eyes as she watched him. Mimori stopped her from banishing him, allowing him to continue this evil act. He returned to her wound and licked it clean. He wrapped his lips around the deepest of the holes and sucked making Mimori gasp in pain but once he was done the wound was gone, all of them were gone, and he kissed each spot sweetly.

"See, he won't hurt me," Mimori promised as Sho started kissing up her back, slowly remembering the pleasure they were in the middle of before being interrupted. Kyoko watched as Mimori fell deeper into the demon's embraced. Watched her friend turn lovingly to the demon seducing her and kiss his fanged mouth with her sweet innocent lips. Kyoko's heart ached as she watched him hurt her friend with his "love". Mimori crawled over him as his hand trailed down her skin maiming her again. The chains from his gloves broke her skin and his fingertips left dark red scorched streaks. Still, Mimori didn't care, she continued her loving touch and embraced his harsh ones.

"Wait," Kyoko called out, making them stop once again. Sho snarled at her but then froze as the other angel started to undress. "Please, if you are going to do that, then do that to me. Make love to her, but take out your desires on me." Sho's eyes widened as she stripped off her clothes. Like Mimori, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Kyoko's body was gentler, softer and more elegant. Her breast were full with perky hard tips that called out to be tasted. Her waist was small, curving gently to subtle hips and long shapely legs that he couldn't imagine not having wrapped around him. He looked up at Mimori who was smiling brightly.

Happy was not the word to describe her expression, no single word could describe the look of pure joy on her face. Mimori jumped into Kyoko's arms in pure adulation and laughed joyfully as they embraced. Mimori was happy with development and therefore Kyoko was happy, but Sho was dumbfounded. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? Did she offer herself up for his lust while he made love to Mimori? Obviously she didn't understand what she was saying. She was an angel, never knowing the potential harm a demon could inflict, especially him. Sho sat up as the girls embraced each other fondly. Kyoko was gently petting Mimori's hair and whispering soft words into her ear. Suddenly, Sho grabbed Kyoko's hand away from Mimori intentionally burning her causing her to cry out in pain.

"You do not know what you offer, angel," Sho said callously and abruptly released her hand. Kyoko looked up at him, pain and sorrow filling her face. She began to glow again, and he had to look away.

"Kyoko is a healer. She is one of our most talented healers of our realm," Mimori explained. When Sho looked back, the wound was gone. Mimori continued as Kyoko cradled her arm between her breast, "I tried to join too, but I wasn't as good, so I help whenever I can." She was a little upset by his fact, but Kyoko quickly came in to reassure her. She smiled and whispered praise to Mimori, telling her how very special she was and caring while Sho was still surprised by her skills. That was one of his trademarks, a wound so severe that he had mutilated thousands with his touch. For her to heal it like it was nothing was remarkable.

"You are the one to heal your warriors after battle?" Sho asked bringing both of the angel's attention to him. Kyoko nodded. "I know who you have fought and how many never returned. I know what you are capable of," Kyoko stated and turned a loving hand to Mimori, "and I don't want you doing that to her." She turned back to Sho. "I will take your force while she takes your love."

"He won't hurt you. He's different," Mimori tried to explain only making Kyoko smile at her indulgently.

"I don't want you. I want her," Sho stated and wrapped Mimori in his arms. Once again the chains of his gloves scratched her skin making Kyoko frown briefly. She leaned in and hesitantly took Sho's hand into hers. He tried to fight her but Mimori kissed his cheek, weakening him to Kyoko's wishes. He watched her carefully as she started to slip off the glove he was wearing. She unwrapped the chains he was wearing and slipped off the leather then returned his hand upon Mimori's shoulder. Mimori smiled at the roughness of his bare hand while Kyoko did the same for his other.

Sho was mesmerized by the angel undressing the last pieces of him while Mimori started kissing and caressing him. When Kyoko was done with his gloves, she turned to his jewelry, unwrapping the chain around his neck and then his collar. She turned to the pieces in his ears. Kyoko flinched as the cold sharp metal cut into her fingers as she removed them but continued. She put each item in a pile away from them until he was free of any foreign object that could hurt Mimori. The only thing left was himself, which she could not take away.

Once done, Kyoko turned to Mimori and started caressing her skin and then kissing her. His eyes grew wide as Mimori did the same, returning Kyoko's gentle touches with her own. They kissed each other sweetly, softly, sensuously. He knew they loved each other, but never this type of love. He had watched them, watched her for years in secret and never had he seen this image before. Now before him, there were two angels kissing and touching, lovingly embracing each other, but as time continued they did not go any farther. His patience and desires started to wear thin as they concentrated solely on each other and not on him; therefore, he decided to join in.

Sho reached out for the one he loved, his hands gliding across Mimori's skin and drawing her attentions back to him. Mimori responded and turned her lips to his, her arms wrapped around his neck and left Kyoko's, though she didn't seem to mind. He returned her to her previous position, having Mimori on top of him as they kissed, though this time Kyoko joined in. Mimori straddled high on his hips while Kyoko was high on his thighs but very careful not to touch his groin. Sho's hands glided down Mimori's back, and he felt Kyoko's hand follow, taking away the marks on Mimori's skin as Kyoko kissed down her back. Everywhere Sho touched, Kyoko would follow and would occasionally hurt him in the process of healing her. It didn't bother him, the small stab of pain that came from her touch, in fact only seemed to excite him more.

Soon his hands fell away from Mimori and onto Kyoko's body. She jumped in shock at first but forced herself to remain, to allow his touch. He purposely burned her, not nearly as much as before but still enough to draw a sharp intake of breath. He smiled when Kyoko did not heal away the wounds like she did for Mimori. She let his touch stay visible upon her skin. He found himself testing her, slowly applying more pressure and more pain on her person while she dismissed it and continued her sweet attentions on Mimori. Meanwhile Mimori was still loving him, kissing his skin and caressing his body with hers. He felt Mimori grow wet, the head of his sex brushing against her entrance enticingly.

Mimori pushed herself up into a sitting position and made Kyoko do the same. Sho's hands unwilling left Kyoko's body and onto Mimori's scratching her in the process. Kyoko immediately took away those marks and continued gliding down Mimori's skin bringing a shiver from her body. Mimori was on fire, having the heat of Sho's body burning up her front and core while Kyoko's gentle coolness glided across her back like a soothing balm. She loved both the soft silky touch of her friend and the course hard embrace of her lover. Still she wanted more. She wanted more of Sho, and the feel of him hard between her thighs started filling her with the most unprecedented desires.

Sho groaned as he felt Mimori start to grind her hips against his length. His hand gripped Mimori's waist trying to quicken their union until Kyoko placed her hands over his. She forced his hands away and placed them on her hip as a barrier between them. He did not like this and shoved his claws into the back of her hand. Kyoko whimpered at the pain but held fast on her task. Sho opened his eyes and watched the two angels above him. He saw his Mimori perfect and whole as she pleased herself on top of him, while the other, Kyoko, hid behind her, only giving her love to the angel and not the demon.

He grew jealous and wanted to smash the love they had. She should be serving him. They should only be thinking of him. Sho snatched Kyoko forearm and pulled her from behind Mimori with a gasp, thus allowing Mimori the freedom to do what she has been wanting. She slipped back and allowed him entrance into herself. They both moaned as he felt himself slip between her folds and finally merge as one. Kyoko let her tears fall down her cheeks as the demon stole her friend's innocence. Little did she know that the torture that she was feeling, the wounds that she allowed to be inflicted on her were driving his lust more than the love he had for Mimori. Sho only had eyes for Kyoko and her tainted body.

Kyoko watched Mimori sink further and further away from her. She saw her friend slowly fall into the abyss that was this demon and found herself unable to stop her. She was still beautiful, but slowly her aura started to grow dimmer and soon it would disappear. For when angels lost their souls to the dark, they did not become demons but simply vanished. She did not want that to happen to her dearest friend, yet didn't know how to stop it. An abominable pain coursed up her arm, and she was forced to remember the hand that held her wrist. She looked at the demon that stole Mimori from her and found him desiring her. She blinked at him confused and frightened then yelped when he abruptly pulled her towards him.

Sho captured Kyoko's lips, his hands holding each side of her face forcefully keeping her there. He applied the smallest amount of pressure against her jaw making her mouth open and plunged his tongue inside. She whimpered against his assault but didn't fight back, nor did she respond in kind. He grew angry and impatient and bit her lip trying to draw some sort of reaction from her, reactions he received from Mimori. Kyoko jumped at the sharp pain of his fangs and instinctually flicked her tongue out towards the wound, earning a lustful groan from Sho's throat.

He released her face and gathered Kyoko up in his arms. His hands crept down her body making her shiver as they burned down her skin. She was forced to break the kiss as he grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. Sho didn't seem to mind as his lips moved from hers to her throat. Fear washed over her as he bit her flesh over her pulse, but he did not break the skin. He sucked the tender flesh harshly, the points of his teeth threatening her every second they were there, but he did not deliver the blow. He pulled her to him, driving her modest breast over his mouth.

Kyoko tried to move away, to return to the being that she loved, but the demon would not let her. She watched Mimori move above Sho, panting lightly as she eased his shaft in and out of her drawing out their pleasure as much as possible. He was suppose to be touching her, worshiping her with gentle touches and loving gazes, yet his attentions were solely focused on Kyoko. His mouth took her right nipple and nipped the end of it with his teeth making her gasp. She could feel him smile and take her whole breast into his mouth, sucking and licking the dark area of her breast. His hands caressed down her body, his left hand fondling her other breast as his right slid up and down her inner thighs edging closer to her core.

She yelled out in pain the moment he touched her center. His eyes flew open at the delicious sound and found Kyoko sweating and panting from his attentions. He looked at her body and could feel himself grow harder within Mimori. She was defaced far more than Mimori was earlier. Her hair was long and hid them in a cave of her heavenly scent, allowing him to view her and his handiwork completely. Lust filled him, and he wanted to hear her scream some more. He moved his finger down her folds making Kyoko bite her lip. She was not wet. She was not enjoying this as much as Mimori was and his pride got the better of him.

He took his hand away and saw her sigh in relief which angered him. He shoved his hand into her hair and forced her to fall onto his chest. Mimori stopped her movements and called out to Kyoko in concern, but Sho stopped her, forcing his hips to impale the angel making her cry out in pleasure. Mimori wanted to replicate that feeling and started thrusting against him once again. Kyoko stayed as she was, her hands joined his in her hair trying to ease the pain he was causing. He pulled her up and to her knees then forced her to straddle his face. His hands released her hair and slithered down her body. He felt her pull away, to try and escape what he was intending to do, but he held her steady and tasted the sweetness of her haven.

Kyoko cried out as his tongue slipped over her. For once, his touch did not bring her pain but pleasure, and she didn't know what to do. It was slick, thick and warm. Sho slowly slipped the tip of it around her folds and circled her clit, gradually easing her into the feeling of him. He was careful not to bring his teeth into the mix though he dearly wanted to. Sho wanted her wet and screaming for more, wanting him as her friend did. He watched her above him. The long line of her naked body quivered above his mouth as he tasted her, little by little earning the sweet nectar from within her. He filled his eyes with the marks on her body, but they slowly started to filter away. She wasn't glowing, and there was no pain as her wounds started to fade away. He didn't stop his ministrations, in fact he doubled his efforts, sinking his tongue inside of her making her cry out in bliss as he licked her. His eyes continued their journey, stopping to watch her breast shake and bounce as she slowly started to move her hips. He slid his hand from her hip towards her tantalizing peaks. Kyoko gasped as he filled his hand with her breast, squeezing harshly. His eyes continued north and looked upon her face. She opened hers and peered down at him with gold eyes.

"Sho," Kyoko whispered breathlessly making everything change. Above him was not an angel but her. Sho felt the bed beneath him, and the familiarity of his bedroom surround him. He didn't not miss a step as his mouth continued to please the girl above him, nor did he miss the feeling of the other woman riding his cock. He recognized the moan that escaped the other woman's lips, but his mind took a moment to process the fact that the angel above him was Kyoko. Her gold eyes pierced his and her voice shot out a cry as he sucked her clit. Her small lean body filled his hands and mouth. She threw her head back, her long blonde hair now short and auburn not allowing her to hide behind it like before. He squeezed his hand as she shuttered above him finding his nails neatly clipped and very human.

This was real. His real Kyoko was above him, allowing him to please her. He gripped her breast in his making her moan in pain. He was surprised to find her breast filled his hand completely, not overflowing like Mimori's, but she wasn't lacking anything ether. Sho eased his hand up but not his mouth. He hugged her closer to his lips and dived his tongue inside of her making her cry out. He licked and sucked her clit until finally he brought her over the edge. She screamed out his name so sensuously that he came inside Mimori before she had the chance to get off herself.

Sho licked Kyoko clean gently, slowly, never wanting the taste of her to leave his mouth. She panted above him, her body leaning to the right, but he held her above him. He wasn't going to let her go. He felt Mimori slip off of him and her hair tickled his stomach and thighs. Her tongue flicked out and licked the tip of his head and soon more small licks followed. She licked him clean like he was doing for Kyoko, though he didn't care. His eyes were for the woman in front of him. He barely noticed the other behind her.

"Wait, Sho. It's too soon," Kyoko whispered as she tried to hop off of him. His lips brushed her overly sensitive clit and felt her jerk in response. He smiled enjoying the way she reacted to his attentions and did it again. She whimpered and started pushing his hands away from her, so he changed his tactics. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh. He licked and sucked the flesh as his hands started caressing across her skin. He felt Mimori take his slightly hardened shaft into her mouth and start sucking and licking him while he tried to keep Kyoko above him.

Kyoko stopped fighting him, allowing him to kiss and build her back up but would occasionally jerk or gasp when he brushed her bud. Sho loved looking at her and his mind flashed to the images of her skin decorated with his marks. He turned his fingers inwards and raked his nails down her skin making her shudder above him. Bright red scratches erupted from her skin from her ribs below her breast to her hips. He moved his hands behind her and groped her ass forcing her sex into his mouth, his tongue sweeping inside of her once again. She moaned as his nails scratched around her ass and down her thighs as his mouth fed from her hot pool. The moment her sweet voice filled his ears, he was hard again, and Mimori was unable to take him completely into her mouth. Mimori smiled as she ran her tongue along the length of his shaft and took his head into her mouth. She pumped him with her hand while flicking her tongue around his tip. Her other hand snuck between her folds, playing with herself, eager to get back on top of him and feel him inside once again. However, when Mimori moved to straddle his waist, Sho brought his knee up and stopped her. She looked up to find Kyoko moving off of him, and Sho getting up from the bed.

"Lay down," Sho told Mimori causing her to smile and obey the command immediately. She twisted onto her back, her knees up and thighs and arms open ready to receive the blonde singer. Sho didn't notice that like Kyoko, Mimori's angel appearance disappeared as well as the demon's love for her. What replaced it was Sho's deep down desire for his childhood friend.

"Kiss her," Sho told Kyoko making Mimori frown. Kyoko started to crawl over Mimori's body but was stopped when Sho placed his hand at her hip.

"No, kiss her like I was kissing you," Sho corrected, and Kyoko looked down. A light blush filled her face, but she moved down.

"But Mimori wants yo...oooo, oh," Mimori moaned as Kyoko swept her tongue across her wet heated flesh. Sho watched Kyoko lick Mimori delicately, like a cat with cream. His eyes ran down her body, with her breast hanging down, the elegant arch of her back to her legs folded up properly under her. He ran his hand down her spin and moved into position behind her. He took a hold of her hips and gently repositioned her to be on her knees, her bottom on display before him. He opened up her thighs, spreading her knees far apart, and made Kyoko reposition so she could continue her actions on Mimori. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh and then sunk two fingers into her curls. He felt her shudder and grip his fingers tightly inside of her.

_Oh Kami, she's wet. _Sho's body screamed at him to sink himself into this hot tight cavern presented before him. His fingers slid in and out of her slowly, this thumb moving to circle her clit. The more he moved, the wetter she got until he couldn't take his own teasing anymore. Sho moved up behind her, positioned his erection at her entrance and plunged into her in one fluid motion tearing a scream from Kyoko's lips and a moan from his own.

Kyoko couldn't continue. She hugged Mimori's waist as her face was buried into her stomach. Sho started slamming thrusts into her, jerking her body back and forth from his rhythm. Every time he pushed inside of her, Kyoko cried out in pleasure. She felt him lean over her, his body molding against her back and his lips found her neck, her shoulders. He grunted against her ear as his mouth bit into her skin. His hands reached around her and kneaded and groped her breast as he drove into her. Mimori whimpered below her and her hands tried to remind Sho she was still there. Instead of giving her attention, Sho forced one of Kyoko's hands into Mimori's womanhood and then let go, preferring the feel of Kyoko's body over Mimori's. Kyoko got the idea and shifted her arm below her to allow Sho's thrusts to force her hand in and out of Mimori.

Sho hugged Kyoko to him as tightly as he could. He opened his eyes to see her, to watch her flushed face and bouncing body as he pleased her but only saw her back, and Mimori finally coming from Kyoko's efforts. The moment Mimori's high ended, Sho pulled out of Kyoko and rolled her onto her back. She blinked heavy lidded eyes up at him as he moved over her. He leaned down and captured her lips. He tasted only Mimori making him growl. He sucked and licked away every trace of the other woman from her mouth until he only tasted her. She wrapped her gorgeous legs around his waist and found her still ready for him.

Sho wasted no time. He smiled when she cried out as he filled her again. This time he would get to watch, watch her moan, cry and whimper as he drove her body into orgasm. He would watch her body bounce because of his actions penetrating her body. He pulled his arms back and hooked them around her legs, forcing her hips to angle up, his thrusts hitting her sweet spot and making her moans morph into screams of passion. He leaned down and raked his tongue over her breast up to her throat. He sucked her skin where ever he could to mark her.

His only his. She belonged to no one but him. The proof was right here in front of him as she gasped out his name, her juices running down his thigh as she held him tightly inside of her. The warm wet feeling of her wrapped around him was simply too good and he felt himself creep closer. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to see her come, to know that he brought her over again using his body. Sho leaned away from her, and pushed into her harder, faster and tried to breath through his own desires to come. She was so beautiful, so sexy and her voice panting his name through her sweet lips drove him over the edge.

He came, pouring more than his seed inside of her. His heart and soul slipped out of him and into her. Kyoko was everything to him and as those gold eyes lazily opened to look up at him, he knew he loved her. He wanted this every night, every day and then some. He reached out to touch her face and found nothing. Sho opened his eyes, his body drenched in sweat, along with a pool of semen quickly cooling on his sheets, and found that she wasn't there. No one was there. He was alone with only his dreams of her to haunt him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know how much everyone LOVES Sho/Kyoko stories. haha. Okay, I just wanted to write about Kyoko having a threesome. This was the only way I could think about it happening. Sho's twisted dream. I thought about Ren and Yashiro, but Ren would be waaaay too possessive to let another man touch her like that. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!**


End file.
